Drive
by pyrodaggers
Summary: I got the idea from the song, "I Drive Your Truck" by Lee Brice/ Stiles is killed by a demon and Derek takes his frustration out by driving Stiles jeep.


Derek didn't know when Stiles had become so important in his life. He never really acknowledged it until one day Stiles was taken from him. Derek was there to help protect Stiles and yet, he failed to do so.

Right now, he was in the jeep. Stiles' jeep. The Sheriff-well, John. He was now on a first name basis with him. Derek was there when he had to tell him about Stiles. He's been helping him through it the best he could, even though John was back to drinking again, heavily.

Derek can't seem to get that night out of his head...

_They had a new problem on their hands. Demons. Something he'd only heard about in the stories his mother told him._

_Derek was at the loft looking through some research Scott had dropped off. He said that Stiles would be over later, which...why? Derek never got the answer._

_Stiles showed about an hour later after Scott left and walked in with that cheeky grin spread across his face. That grin always made Derek want to smile, but he shoved the urge down. Even with everything happening, Stiles smiled and that was what Derek found amazing._

_"Heya, Sourwolf! Get the research I worked on?" The teen pranced over after shutting the loft door._  
><em>"Yes." Derek glanced up at Stiles, who was now sitting on the large desk he was at. "Do you mind?" He gestured to the table.<em>  
><em>"No, I don't." Stiles shook his head. "Hey, guess what."<em>  
><em>"What?" Derek asked after a moment of thought on whether he wanted to know or not.<em>  
><em>"I can read again." The teen beamed.<em>  
><em>"You couldn't before?"<em>  
><em>"No. Remember? I told you about the whole "sacrifice and darkness around our hearts" thing." Stiles' smile started to fade.<em>  
><em>"Ah." Derek nodded. "Well, good. I guess."<em>  
><em>"It's great!" Stiles grinned again then cocked his head to the side, looking down at the papers.<em>  
><em>"What?"<em>  
><em>"Well, these demons." Stiles muttered and jumped down and walked around to Derek's side. "Look. All of this adds up to what we're dealing with. Possession, powers to kill people without touching them." He explained, pointing and spreading the papers out more.<em>  
><em>"Okay?"<em>  
><em>"These are different types of demons. All of these papers are on different demons. Which means, we're dealing with the big and bad guys."<em>  
><em>"This is making no sense." Derek shook his head, glancing up. "Didn't you shut the door?" He looked at Stiles, who was pressed shoulder to shoulder with him.<em>  
><em>"Yeah, why?" Stiles raised an eyebrow then looked at the open loft door. "Oh."<em>

_Derek furrowed his brow and walked over to the sensor box he had fixed and fiddled with it a bit, seeing it was working._

_"It's working. I don't understand why it's not-"_  
><em>"Um...Derek?" Derek heard the tremble and fear in Stiles voice.<em>

_Derek turned around and saw a black and masked figure standing behind Stiles. It's mask was smiling._

_Derek snarled and crouched slightly, baring his fangs and blue eyes. The figure didn't flinch._

_"We're going to kill you all. One by one." The figure's voice was demonic._  
><em>"Demon." Stiles shook in fear, eyes on Derek.<em>

_The demon growled then pushed his hand through Stiles' back and out his stomach, drawing out a choked screamed from Stiles. Derek's emotions mixed at that point, so he lunged. The demon had disappeared and left a bloody Stiles on the floor._

_"D-Der-ek." Stiles looked at him and Derek dropped to the floor._  
><em>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Derek shook his head, eyes looking anywhere but those fading golden eyes.<em>  
><em>"S'not...y-fault." Stiles grunted and Derek felt a hand on the side of his face, making greens look into golden brown.<em>  
><em>"I-"<em>  
><em>"No!" Stiles bit out and coughed up blood. "You...take care...of my dad."<em>  
><em>"Stiles-"<em>  
><em>"I mean it, Derek. P-Please." Derek only nodded then felt Stiles go limp in his arms, eyes closing.<em>  
><em>"Stiles." Derek whimpered and heard the heartbeat slow then stop.<em>

_Derek clenched his jaw. Stiles was gone. Forever. He was never going to hear that laugh or see that grin again. Never going to be able to pick fights with him just to aggravate._

_Derek pulled Stiles closer and felt tears start to stream down his face._

Derek did as Stiles told him. He even started taking the jeep out, just to make sure it stays running because, well, he wanted it to. John didn't mind. He gave him the keys and told him to go. So that's what he did.

When he first stepped into the jeep, there was a half empty bottle of coke rolling in the floor board, knee and elbow pads on the dash, Stiles' Lacrosse Jersey and other gear in the back. Derek found a couple pictures in the glove box. One of Stiles and his friends. Another of just Stiles and Scott, which he gave to Scott after he found it; then there was one he didn't expect. Lydia, being the happy person she was a few months before all the crap, made Stiles and Derek take a picture together. She said it would be, "funny".

_"Guys, come on!" Lydia bounced on her toes, red hair swaying, and held a camera._  
><em>"Lydia, why-"<em>  
><em>"Stiles, don't argue with me, mister. Get over there next to him!"<em>  
><em>"I-"<em>  
><em>"I will scream." She opened her mouth and Stiles hurried over to Derek. "Closer." He moved. "Closer." And again. "Stiles." Stiles sighed and moved over until he was pressed against Derek. "Perfect." Lydia grinned then walked over to draped Stiles' arm across the back of Derek's shoulders.<em>  
><em>"Lydia, you're pushing it." Stiles scowled.<em>  
><em>"Okay! Okay! Geez, it's not like I'm making you kiss...yet."<em>  
><em>"Lyd!" Stiles' eyes widened in shock, but Derek heard the skip in Stiles' heart.<em>  
><em>"Now, smile."<em>

_Stiles sighed and grinned, Derek just looked at Stiles with that usual scowl he had._

_"It looks so cute!" She giggled._  
><em>"Lemme see." Stiles reached for the camera and grabbed it, looking at the picture.<em>  
><em>"Delete it." Derek looked at Stiles.<em>  
><em>"No!" Lydia snatched the camera back.<em>

It made Derek chuckle at the memory and smile. Stiles actually kept it. He flipped it over and it said 'Me and Sourwolf 2013' then it had a grumpy looking face next to the nickname.

Everything stayed in the same place. Derek didn't move or remove a thing.

Derek drove and drove until he couldn't anymore. This wasn't an everyday thing. It was just when he missed Stiles a lot. Which was about every week, he guessed. He'd lost count.

Derek would take the jeep into the woods then park and walk. Sometimes he would stay near the jeep and stare at the picture for hours. Others he would scream, roar, and growl because Stiles' death was his fault, he kept telling himself, Stiles' murder was on him, that blood was on his hands and it was never coming clean.

On the days that he would scream, he'd go back to the Stilinski house to drop off the keys. John would see the look on Derek's face and let Derek stay if he wanted. On some nights, John woke up to find Derek asleep in Stiles' bed then Derek would wake to find John sitting in the computer chair asleep. Those were the nights they would both sleep in Stiles room and not say a word when they woke.

_~finish~_


End file.
